


30 дней спустя

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [12]
Category: Alien Series
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Despair, Drama, Gen, Horror, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В колонию Хоуп пришла чума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 дней спустя

**Author's Note:**

> Фандом: Чужой  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "30 дней спустя"

**День 1**  
  
Здравствуй, дневник! Я, вообще-то, не люблю дневники. Но мама сказала, что такой разгильдяй, как я, должен вести дневник. Чтобы стать ответственнее. Еще она сказала, что твоя программа поможет мне исправлять ошибки, потому что стыдно в восемь лет писать с ошибками.  
  
Вот и все, первую запись написал. По-моему, не очень интересно получилось.  
  
**День 2**  
  
Привет, дневник! Сегодня выходы наружу закрыты, там буря и много пыли. Скучно, поэтому я решил немножко написать про наш дом. Мы все – это я, мама, папа, дядя Геллар и еще не очень много людей – живем на Хоуп. Это такая большая планета, у нее большое солнце, но оно далеко, поэтому для нас оно маленькое. Папка работает геологом, его сюда пригласили, чтобы он помогал добывать ценные камни. Мама не работает, но она сказала, что папку не оставит, и что на Хоуп будет своя школа. Очень жалко, но школа тут есть. Всего три класса по десять человек. Поэтому за один урок успевают спросить всех. Это ужас какой-то.  
  
В дверь звонят. Это Алек! Алек – мой друг, но я потом про это напишу, все, пока!  
  
**День 3**  
  
Привет! А мы сегодня в школу не ходили! Вернулись разведчики, которые уехали неделю назад, приехали шумные, веселые, сразу к ним все выбежали, а они показывают планшеты с записями, и у них там такие большие красивые голограммы, я таких еще не видел! Алек сказал, что они нашли пещеру, а в ней очень много минералов! Про минералы – это такие камни. Я ему говорю: откуда он знает? А он сказал, что ему брат старший сказал, у него есть друг, чей папка ездил с разведчиками. Городок у нас маленький. Все знают друг друга немножко. Все ужасно рады, поэтому мы не учились, говорят, будет праздник!  
  
**День 4**  
  
Привет! Вчера был праздник. Только нас не позвали, сказали, детям нельзя. Даже старших не взяли, а ведь Хосе уже шестнадцать! Это в два раза больше, чем мне. У него даже борода уже растет. Но он хороший и добрый. А на праздник его все равно не взяли. Старшие девчонки рассказали, что бегали смотреть, что за праздник – ну и глупые праздники у них. Все напились, пели песни, ругались «как портовые побирушки» (это так мама говорит). Мама, между прочим, на праздник пошла. Но мы сами себе тоже праздник устроили, хорошо, когда не следят. Почти всю ночь бегали, где хотели, Хосе нас даже чуть-чуть на платформе катал. Вырасту и тоже буду водить платформу. Это хорошая работа, иначе папку и нас не взяли бы на Хоуп. А сегодня у нас вообще супер-план! Но это секрет.  
  
**День 5**  
  
Привет. Я подумал, что, наверное, буду слушаться маму всегда. Она взрослая и умнее, чем мы. Она всегда говорит: не лезьте туда, где работают взрослые. А мы дураки и полезли. Пока у всех после праздника «в голове киянками молотят», мы пошли на склад, куда разведчики привезли свои минералы. Там же большие были такие глыбы, здоровенные. У Тони мама в лаборатории работает, она ему рассказала, что в минералах много... ну, я не понял, в общем. А Тони нам сказал, что он видел в минералах яйца! Как у динозавров на Земле. Они прям внутри камней, те прозрачные, и хорошо видно. И это очень редкая находка. Мы столько летаем в космосе, но никого еще не встречали. Вся жизнь на других планетах маленькая – рыбки, насекомые, птиц нигде не бывает. А тут яйца. Тони сказал, что они здоровые, а мы не поверили, потому что все врут, когда истории такие рассказывают. И поэтому вчера пошли на склад. Там никого не было, только ленточки желтые всюду и такой белый купол, его специально над образцами ставят. Я хотел взять маску, но Алек сказал, что я трус и дурак. Вот я и не надел. Мы зашли, там правда большие камни, а внутри яйца. Но только почему-то один камень расколотый был, и яйцо... Оно не такое, нет скорлупы. На биологических уроках мы уже немножко изучали размножение рептилий и птиц, но это было другое совсем. Мы смотрели, смотрели, а оно как лопнет! И как прыгнет! Мы все закричали, все побежали, и я так бежал, что упал, колени разбил, штаны порвал... Мама дома ругалась. Но я ей ничего не сказал.  
  
Я сегодня позвонил Майку, Алеку, Сержу. Они тоже ничего не говорили.  
  
А Тони дома нет.  
  
**День 6**  
  
Привет. Сегодня мы по-прежнему не учимся. Все ищут Тони. Мы совсем дураки, потому что в куполе стояли видеокамеры. Нас сразу всех собрали и так ругали, что у меня уши горели, словно ядерный реактор. Записи с камер нам не показали, но мама потом сказала, что там видно, как мы удираем, словно зайцы, и Тони тоже убежал, но я так и не понял, почему его не могут найти. А мама ничего не говорит. Она вообще со мной почти не разговаривает. Папка совсем в дальней разведке, и она ему не стала говорить, что у него сын такой дурак.  
  
Если бы я руками писал, сейчас все было бы мокрое, потому что я плачу. Но ты электронный дневник, и никому этого не видно.  
  
**День 7**  
  
Мама со мной не разговаривает. Но мне звонил Алек и сказал, что они нашли Тони. Он умер! Я не понимаю, как Тони может быть мертвым! Мы же еще маленькие! У нас очень безопасный город, мама всегда говорила, что здесь я вырасту порядочным человеком, потому что здесь нет преступников!  
  
Но Алек сказал, что взрослые нашли Тони, и он совсем-совсем мертвый, а в груди у него большая дырка.  
  
Я ему сказал, что он дурак и выдумщик, и перестал с ним разговаривать.  
  
Я больше не хочу оставаться на Хоуп. Я хочу вернуться на Землю.  
  
**День 8**  
  
Занятия в школе совсем отменили. Мама велела мне сидеть дома и не высовывать нос. Остальные ребята говорят, что у них тоже домашний арест. Даже Хосе, хотя он совсем уже взрослый. Мама велела решать задачки по математике, но у меня совсем не получается. Я сижу и думаю: что было в том яйце, которое в камнях? Я не видел, что оттуда выпрыгнуло, но сейчас мне кажется, что это был паук с хвостом. Не люблю насекомых. Они противные. Мама ушла к семье Тони. Я попросил ее, чтоб мы вернулись домой. Она сказала, что корабль прилетит через два месяца. Это так долго!  
  
**День 9**  
  
Позвонил Серж и рассказал, что у нас военное положение. У него брат работает в Башне, и только-только сегодня вернулся со смены, и сказал всем, что с Землей нет связи. Серж сказал, что брат страшно ругался, даже «при детях», про какую-то банную скотину, которая с лабораторными кислотами шляется по башне. То есть банная скотина все облила кислотой, и у нас связь пропала. Не только с Землей, но и с совсем далекой разведкой, куда мой папка уехал. Теперь, пока он не вернется, я буду старший в семье. Буду защищать маму, чтобы она не плакала. Она всегда плачет, когда волнуется. Я как-то раз получил двойку, так она села и заплакала, говорила, что я ее подвел. С тех пор я всегда очень хорошо учусь.  
  
А еще Серж сказал, что у него заболела собака – все время лежит, не пьет и не ест и скулит громко. Бедный Рокси.  
  
**День 10**  
  
Когда я позвонил Сержу, видофон сказал, что на стороне абонента поломка. Как может поломаться видофон, я не понимаю. Он же суперпрочный, мы в такой один раз случайно выстрелили из самодельного шаромета. Потом нам отец Аски так надавал, что шея неделю болела. Но видофон не сломался. Но теперь у нас видофон тоже не работает. Я после Сержа хотел позвонить Хосе, но экран черный. Мамы дома нет. Я, наверное, посижу и подожду немножко, а потом пойду искать.  
  
**День 11**  
  
Я слышал, как в коридорах стреляют. Мне очень страшно. Мамы все еще нет. Я хотел выйти, но она закрыла дверь снаружи, и я не могу открыть, потому что света тоже нет, и электронный замок сломался. Вообще вся электроника поломалась, осталась только та, у которой батарейка есть. Вот дневник остался. Мама говорила, что мне его хватит до старости. А в туалете все сломалось, и оттуда воняет просто ужасно. Я стараюсь туда не ходить. Ну, мне и не очень хочется. Потому что воды совсем мало, мама всегда забывает приносить из общего кафе и потом бегает к соседям. Очень хочется пить. Но я потерплю. Я уже почти взрослый.  
  
**День 12**  
  
Я не знаю, что написать. Вода кончилась. Темно и очень плохо пахнет. У нас в городе должна быть хорошая вентиляция, у Хосе отец работает в... забыл, как называют такую работу, где всякие трубы, откуда идет чистый воздух и вода. Вот там они вентиляцию всегда чинят. Один раз у Патрика сбежал кот и сдох где-то в трубах. Воняло так, что потом всех животных проверили и всем сделали ошейники с радиосигналом. Кажется, теперь там кто-то очень большой сдох. Ужасно воняет.  
  
Мамы все еще нет.  
  
**День 13**  
  
Я все-таки попил. В холодильнике все растаяло, и водичка набежала. Но лучше бы я ее не трогал. Она вонючая почему-то, наверное, это из-за продуктов. Там и мясо было, и много всего, что надо морозить. Я напился, хотел поесть, но оно такое... Брать противно. У меня сразу живот разболелся страшно. В туалет не добежал даже. Но мне уже не очень противно, все равно запах везде одинаковый. Но я переоделся, конечно. Живот все еще болит, и во рту такой вкус, будто железку облизываешь. По-моему, это не очень хорошо.  
  
**День 16**  
  
Дневник! Я решил, что все равно буду в тебя писать! Мама говорит, что за нами прилетят, но я не верю. И я решил, что буду все-все записывать, чтобы потом мой дневник прочитали. Если со мной случится что-то такое же плохое, как и со всеми...  
  
В общем, мама вернулась! Я сначала испугался и спрятался, когда она стучала в дверь, но потом услышал, как она меня зовет – и сразу побежал к двери. Мы не могли ее открыть, я совсем слабый стал и не мог помогать маме. Она плакала за дверью, а потом сказала, что скоро вернется. И потом открыла дверь! Я испугался, когда все сломалось, у меня мама такая молодец, что привела целый погрузчик, которым бочки таскали на складе, и ка-ак сломала им дверь! Я сразу вылез, весь ободрался, она меня прижимала к себе и плакала-плакала. Совсем как маленькая. Я тоже немножко плакал.  
  
А потом мы пошли по коридору, только очень тихо. Мама сказала, что весь город захватили монстры. Я ей сказал, что монстров не бывает. Это всем ребятам известно. Но она опять заплакала. Я ее за руку держал, а она такая худая... Мы сначала шли и шли, а потом я услышал, как у нас сзади шуршит, и маме сказал. Я ведь столько в темноте сидел, что начал слышать хорошо.  
  
И тогда мы побежали. Я очень старался, но все равно бежал медленно. Мама меня схватила на руки и опять побежала. Я посветил тобой, дневник, и видел...  
  
Монстры все-таки есть.  
  
Мне сейчас стыдно. Я ведь так закричал, наверное, мама испугалась, и все из-за меня случилось... Мама говорит, что я не виноват, что она не смогла прыгнуть, но я же знаю, что все из-за меня!  
  
Мы упали, и провалились куда-то, и все падали и падали, я держался за маму, а потом мы упали совсем, и я ударился головой. Ужасно больно глазом ударился.  
  
Он теперь совсем не видит, и мама его трогать не велит, но я потрогал, а там, кажется, дырка. Голова из-за этого болит ужасно.  
  
Мама говорит, я целый день спал, и она с ума сходила.  
  
Знаешь, дневник, я маленький. Но я все понимаю. Я сразу понял, что маме плохо. Она только говорила со мной, но не подошла, и я сам приполз. У моей любимой мамочки совсем сломаны ноги. Прямо обе. Она иногда стонет, когда думает, что я не слышу. А когда она спит, я трогаю ее ноги – они горячие и опухшие. Я знаю, что это очень плохо. Нам нужно спрятаться, потому что я слышу кругом шорох – это монстры. Но моя мама не может ходить.  
  
Что же мне делать?  
  
**День 18**  
  
Маме очень плохо. Она все время стонет и просит пить. Я нашел у нее в сумке коробочку сока и дал выпить. Мне тоже хочется пить, но есть – больше. Если я не найду какой-нибудь еды, мы с мамой можем умереть. Я дождусь, когда мама снова уснет, и пойду искать. Мы с ребятами лазили на продуктовый склад, там много еды, которая в специальной упаковке и не портится. Главное, чтобы мне хватило сил. Потому что я все-таки не очень взрослый.  
  
**День 19**  
  
Склад сгорел. Я еле дополз, все время прятался, у нас все коридоры разнесло, и мусор всюду горой, поэтому прятаться удобно. Вот я и прятался, когда слышал, как монстры ходят. Они шипят и скрежет такой, как насекомые. Ненавижу насекомых. Один раз, уже когда совсем добрался, такой на меня напал. Возле склада бочки с люмионолом опрокинули, он до сих пор светится. Я отвык от света и не заметил, что монстр подобрался.  
  
Он меня хвостом ударил, но я для монстров слишком маленький. Может быть, слабый, зато ловкий. Раньше был, теперь не очень. Я пролез в канавку, и пополз, и плакал всю дорогу тихонько. Но мне, наверное, можно, потому что руку очень больно ударил, вся кожа слезла и кровь шла долго.  
  
**День 20**  
  
Я прятался на складе, пока монстры не ушли. Под складом центральный кали... ну, даже дневник такого слова не знает. В общем, там техническая площадка. И я слышал оттуда крики. Но сидел тихо-тихо. Не хочу, чтобы меня поймали, и я так же кричал.  
  
Зато я нашел еду. Очень вкусно пахло, как будто куриное бурито. Хосе такие готовил. Я шарил-шарил и нашарил. Настоящее мясо, наверное, уронил кто-то. Не знаю, куда все убежали, но хотя бы еду оставили. Я сначала не мог откусить никак, потому что устал и долго голодал. Но потом получилось. Мы когда читали книжки про космических путешественников, то там всюду писали, что после голодовки нельзя много есть. Я и не ел, только кусочек, и еще воды попил из трубы. Живот все равно страшно болит, и рука не шевелится, но я обязательно вернусь к маме.  
  
**День 21**  
  
Мамы нет. Я опять плакал, словно малявка какая-то. Плакать только очень больно, глаз все время мокрый, и прям стреляет внутри, как колючку запихали. Лучше я не буду больше плакать.  
  
А потом, дневник, я нашел записку. Мама очень любит красить ногти, у нее с собой всегда есть лак, и я случайно только заметил: на полу написано «я ушла тебя искать». Меня только беспокоит, что тут все измазано слизью. Я помню, что монстры тоже все время оставляют эти сопли. Наверное, они здесь вертелись, когда мама ушла.  
  
Я нашел контейнер тут, залез в него и закрылся. У меня есть бурито, и водички набрал в какую-то крышку, большая очень, наверное, от канистры. Но там воды совсем мало, пока полз обратно, половина разлилась – у меня ведь одна рука совсем как неживая, пальцы толстенные стали, и я их не чувствую. Бывает так – отлежишь во сне, потом иголочками все колет. Но у меня не колет почему-то.  
  
**День 25**  
  
Мамы нет уже четыре дня. У меня все время болит живот и голова. Живот болит из-за бурито, наверное. Это ведь, дневник, совсем не бурито. Я когда косточку откусил, понял. Мы на уроках первой помощи изучали, что у людей такие тоненькие косточки пальцев, фолагны... ты тоже не знаешь, как слово пишется. Это кому-то руку оторвало.  
  
Но мне очень хочется есть. Я надеюсь, что когда мама вернется, она не заметит, что это не бурито. Я решил, что все пальцы отломаю, и она не догадается точно. Не хочу, чтобы она огорчалась.  
  
**День 27**  
  
Пальцы, которые опухли, теперь уже стали черные, если на них посветить экраном. По щеке все время течет, глаз болит так, что я спать не могу. Я больше не буду печатать.  
  
**День 30**  
  
Дневник! Я слышу, как стучит за дверью. Мама всегда стучит, если мы играем в прятки. Говорит – тук-тук-тук, я тебя съем! Я не хочу, чтобы меня съели. Но, наверное, она очень устала. Поэтому она не зовет меня, а только стучит. И пытается открыть дверь. Монстры ведь не умеют открывать двери.  
  
Мама!  
  
Я иду!


End file.
